Baking Tips
by breakingdawn77
Summary: Adrien finally gets The Talk from Tom. Why did his daughter have to insist on him to do it though? He loved Adrien like a son, but never did he think he'd have to have such a conversation with his daughter's boyfriend. Rated M to be safe, but nothing too badly descriptive. Related to my 'Just Friend's' story


**Hello, husband here! In one of the reviews on a previous fic someone suggested that we show the actual "Talk" between Tom and Adrien. Now my wife, who is the main writer of these fics is currently working hard on the next installment I decided to take this one on by myself, having our normal rolls switched with her editing and myself writing. If you like this "Mini-Fic" let me know and if we get any more suggestion in the future I will do what I can with the concepts. Until then I hope you enjoy this Mini-Fic on. "BAKING TIPS"**

* * *

"Ugh, so you're sure she said this was cool because it is. It's just… different if you catch my meaning. You spend 15 years thinking 'girl' and with you, there are things that are very much not… _girl."_

Tom loved his daughter with his whole heart, with his entire being. She always has been, and always will, be his little princesses. Even when she had children of her own.

That being said, he never thought he'd see the day where she would come home and tell him he needed to have… the talk with her boyfriend.

Oh, he couldn't care less for Gabriel Agreste at that moment if he could.

Don't get him wrong, he loved Adrien like he was his own, but how could a father that was supposed to love their children and teach them about life, not make sure they knew what they needed to. Especially a topic such as this.

Both Adrien and Tom sat at the kitchen table, as silence enveloped an already empty kitchen. A fly could be heard buzzing if one were to pass them."You know, I understand if you don't want to do this. It is really."

Tom waved off the notion. "No, no. It's not that I don't want to, if that were the case I wouldn't be here, it's just. I'm trying to find the right words, because from what I've seen, well heard, you need a little bit more information than just the "recipe", not saying I'm going to tell you techniques to the craft. But when addressing this particular…"

He trailed off as he searched for the correct words for this particular situation. It was so much easier giving Marinette the talk. At least he had mentally prepared for _that. _

Tom took a deep breath, trying to center himself. "Okay, I'm just going to put it this way. I love baking. It's fun, and it's a part of life. But there are some guys out there that are ashamed of baking, and then there are guys out there who will take out they're rolling pin at any opportunity. I know the world we live in is changing and while nobody should be taking out they're baking equipment out in public you also shouldn't be ashamed of baking either."

He could see the fear in Adrien's eyes as splotches of red enveloped his skin. The poor teen was trying to keep his eyes locked on his as to show respect for the seriousness of this conversation, but Tom could tell he was itching to look away.

But Tom braved on. "Both extremes aren't healthy but there is a place somewhere in that middle area and it's up to you and your…"

Tom trailed of as he nearly swallowed his throat looking up toward Marinette's room.

Why couldn't she be part of this embarrassment?

"..._Partner_, to find where you lie in that spectrum. I guess the reason why I'm okay with talking about this is because I want you two to be safe, more than anything else."

Adrien nodded, trying to show that while he couldn't form any words, he understood what the baker was telling him.

"I know you two are of age, and if you live in the mindset that everything 'baking' is taboo, then when the time comes where you two are ready, you might find yourself too ashamed to take the proper steps to prepare. I just want to make sure that no matter what happens, that both of you are safe and provided for, not just for advice on _baking._ You're apart of this family and no matter what happens, we take care of those we love. Even if that means having awkward talks about difficult subjects."

He saw the moment Adrien's shoulders slump that his anxiousness was at least lifted just a tiny bit as he was finally able to speak. "Thank you, Tom. Thinking back on it, I think it was my mother who was going to have the talk with me when it was time. My father has never been all too expressive when it comes to difficult matters. He's not always as bad as I make him. I know my mother's death has hit him hard and I think having "The Talk" was just another thing that reminded him of her absence."

Tom took a deep breath, quickly glancing at a photo of his family. "I know it must be difficult sometimes coming over and seeing this. Both Sabine and I worked so hard to make sure that Marinette had all she needed, but there are still sometimes where we can't do all the things we promise her. It's not fair and at the end of the day, it's a whole lot more than one person not living up to their word."

Tom smiled sadly as Adrien sunk into himself. The boy had been through more than he understood with having such a neglectful father. If it hadn't been for the fact that Marinette would be mad beyond words, he would have adopted the boy on the spot.

Yet, Tom knew there was always more to what he had heard. Not at all thinking Adrien was lying or over exaggerating on his father's actions, or in most cases, lack thereof. But there were clearly thing he had been keeping from his son.

So, for the time being, he thought it was best to keep a neutral stance in their relationship. Until the wedding at least. Gonna have to hire a renovator to extend the top floor a story or two.

Tom broke through his thoughts, and continued on. "There are things that nobody can predict in life and we all go about them in different ways. While I can't speak for your Father or you, I think I can easily say that you two both have different ways of dealing with your mother's passing. While some of the things you tell us about are certainly not right, or excusable, I know that grief can change a person and it takes the people that remain to help them move forward."

The solemn look of understanding that crossed Adrien's eyes gave Tom hope that the young boy would take his words to heart.

"Now, that doesn't mean your father is your responsibility but if there is ever a moment where he opens up to you about what's going on try to remember that we're all human, no matter how flawed."

He finished with an easy smile, happy to see a bit of light in the boy's eyes.

"Now, back the subject at hand. Manichino Cherries, they're not always where you think they are, but once you find them, boy can it hit the sweet spot."

* * *

**Wife— he means sex. When he says baking, he freaking means sex. My husband's a pain in my butt. But I love him**

**Sometimes.**

**I would like to remind everyone.**

**I**

**Did not.**

**Write this one.**

**The baking puns were all of my husband's mind. I'm worried about his head after reading thisI don't think I can ever look at food ever the same again. XD**


End file.
